F & M
by ashley1864ds
Summary: I don't want to spoil this. mostly fluff but there is some violence and eventually sexual encounters. mostly Klaroline, but there is other pairings but its mostly all carolines POV All Human AU OOC ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ugh Rebekah, where is my Black dress?" I yelled as I looked around my living room at the mess Rebekah decided she was going to make and not clean up. I swear I'm not OCD but this is just ridiculous. I want to clean this up and its taking everything in me not to just drop everything and do just that.

"Check between the cushions of the sofa!" Rebekah hollared back from the bathroom.

"Seriously?! what are you some frat boy?" I said back as I checked where she said, finding my black dress.

Rebekah walked out of the bathroom just then in my Black pencil skirt. "No love, im your best friend" she replied.

"Because your like my only friend, and now family." I rolled my eyes with a sad smile "so it doesnt count" I joked.

"Whatever" Rebekah said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder like only she could pull off doing. "besides your Father sent you all the good clothes while mine just sends threats. You know that bloody wanker cut off my funds after graduation." Rebekah grumbled.

Unfortunately I do know that about Rebekah. I was forced to sit through a meal with her, her mother and her father a day after graduation when they visited to congradulate her on her degree. I shudder everytime I think about that dinner. Rebekah had dragged me to it just so she wouldnt have to sit there alone and listen to her Father belittle her brothers Kol and Niklaus.

It has been a year since graduation and Rebekah moved into my apartment after her and her boyfriend of three years had a falling out. Rebekah was heartbroken that Matt decided to end things. But Matt wanted to stay in Mystic Falls and have the normal mundane life. Rebekah wanted that also, she wanted the big family, nice house with a dog and a husband who kisses her cheek when he returns home from work. But she also wanted more, she wasnt going to settle for a one-pony town, with narrow minded people.

If she wanted that she wouldve stayed in England with her parents. She wanted to be a mom but she wanted to live in a fast paced Environment where things are changing and things are interesting. But she also knew she wanted to live first.

Rebekah wanted to go to cities and fashion shows, she doesnt want to be tied down just yet. besides Matt was just a saftey net.

_**** Flash Back****_

* * *

_I sat there beside Rebekah feeling as though I was intruding...which I was. Esther and Mikael gave me fake pleasantries. The resturant was packed so I thankfully had places I could stare off to._

_Rebekah was rigid in her seat and I could tell just by looking at her how utterly uncomfortable she was._

_"It's such a disappointment you did not go to school and learn something of value" Mikael commented with a gaze that gave me goosebumps._

_I heard Rebekah sigh as Esther sipped at her Red Wine._

_"I will be successful Father you wait and see, besides I am a Mikaelson afterall. And as a Mikaelson I will get what I want." Rebekah said in a monotone as though she rehearsed this._

_"well then why dont you act like a Mikaelson, hmm Girl" Mikael said in a hard tone and I noticed Rebekah jump and stiffen. _

_I ate my food quietly as they spoke. I kept my eyes down most the time and pushed more food around on my plate._

_"I am acting like a Mikaelson...No, you know what? I dont need to act, I am a Mikaelson, Father." Rebekah started getting annoyed._

_"youre just as much of a disgrace to this family as that Boy and Kol" Mikael spit out. "like you darling Caroline, what was it you said you do?" I jumped when i realised he was now talking to me._

_I briefly looked at Rebekah and then to Mikael clearing my throat "I studied business" i said non-chalantly._

_"at least she studied something worth value, you and your brothers" Mikael rolled his eyes. "have Embarassed me enough"_

_"How has Niklaus and Kol been an embarassment Father? Nik is a Lawyer along with Elijah. Kol is a Sheriffs deputy, Finn is a Doctor and I just got my Degree, you should be proud of us Father." Rebekah huffed._

_"thats enough Rebekah" Esther chimed in._

_Mikael scoffed and Esther called over another waiter to refill her wine glass._

_"be proud of them, if anyone it would be Finn and Elijah who have been less of a disappointment." mikael sneered._

_I could see rebekah fuming, and I could see just how much her Fathers words had really hurt her as i took a sip of my own drink, thanking the heavens for the slight burn to it._

_"I dont need this, you watch Father i will be successful. I dont need you in my life, I am so tired of you degrading us when all we've wanted is your approval and yet you treat us so cruelly" Rebekah said back with a tear running down her cheek. I reached my hand over and held her hand as moral support._

_"well if you dont need me and I treat you so cruelly how about I really be cruel and freeze all your accounts, girl."_

_"fine do it" Rebekah spat as she stood up._

_"She wont need your money Mr. Mikaelson. Rebekah is a very driven woman and she is very talented. She has people around her who treat her positively. she doesnt need this, or you. Oh and that __**Boy **__you were referring to has a name, Niklaus doesnt deserve to be demeaned either, now if you will excuse us, we have somewhere else we need to be." Mikael looked shocked that i had actually spoken my thoughts reguarding the family matters and Rebekahs mouth hung open slightly also. i pulled out some money to cover both me and rebekah and sat it on the table while Esther swallowed the remander of her drink._

_I pulled Rebekah along until we made it out side." oh no, what have we done. how will I live and survive without that money Caroline" Rebekah said looking as though she was about to turn back around and ask for Mikaels forgiveness. I rolled my eyes._

_"you just made your first step to proving that awful man wrong. you will be successful and you dont need him. you just graduatied college for fucks sakes Bekah...get a grip. you have me, and Matt who can help you. you __**CAN**__ do this" i said._

_Rebekah was nodding enthusiastically as a wide smile graced her features."why do i feel so..."_

_"free? because you are Bex" i said and hugged her._

_"im going to have to call Nik and tell him you stood up for him, a total stranger, to mikael. I'll have to explain what his face looked like" Rebekah laughed._

_I rolled my eyes "you do that"_

I snapped out of my memory and nodded "yes well my father isnt much better, I mean, I havent seen the man since I was 9 years old. the only reminder I got from him was the clothes he sends me and only because I am a Forbes." I said as I ironed my black dress."and now that I think about it, he probably isnt the one to send it, its probably a secretary or assistant or something"

sure I was extremely sad today, and I probably will be for a long time. But the fact is that even though I havent seen nor spoken with my father since I was 9, I never will again.

I had my Black dress on and I looked at myself in the mirror.

sure my eyes were red rimmed from crying, but its my saddness of a loss i felt the day my father walked out on me and my mother all over again. except now he will never come back, so I have to move on.

I still loved him very much, but it was hard when he didnt like me. I was like a cage for him. A reminder of a life he didnt want, until he left to be with his boyfriend Stephen.

"well im ready, lets get this over with" I said as I looked behind me to Rebekah who was attending my Fathers funeral with me. Rebekah has on a Black silk button up blouse with my black pencil skirt, stockings, and Black high heeled anckle booties.

Her blonde hair was flowing down to her waist with intricate braids that wouldve made you think she was from a thousand years back in time.

I on the other hand wore my 'Forbes' designer Black Dress. it was long sleeved and fitting up to my mid thigh where my long legs showed in my black stockings and black pumps.

I had my hair in a low bun with a few stray strands around my face, and light make up.

We made it to the funeral just on time. It was hard to have to walk up to my fathers coffin and stare at his cold, pale face one last time before he is put 6 feet under. When I got up there I saw the man who played with me on the swings out in our back yard, the man who taught me how to braid my hair and match my clothes. He had more wrinkles on his face than I remembered, but if your seeing a person for the first time in 15 years there was bound to be some changes.

His hair was a bit longer now, and his face was sagging back toward his ears as he laid there. I could faintly see scratches and bruises where the makeup didnt cover his wounds from the accident.

I bit back a sob as I slowly ran the back of my fingers across his cheek. " I wish I couldve made you proud of me, Daddy" I said to him as I turned away and felt the tears break through as I walked away from him and all the people who were just 'so sorry for my loss'

I seen Stephens daughter bawling her eyes out as she rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder. I quickly made my way out of there, Rebekah hot on my heels.

That was just too much. I could feel the pain of loosing my mother all over again even though I was 18 when it had happened, 6 years doesnt ease the pain.

"well I cant believe that I am completely alone now. I mean, I was alone before but at least then I knew _**someone**_was out there" I said when we were in the car and it had gotten too quiet for my liking.

"you're not alone, love. you've got me, Sister by friendship" Rebekah said and I smiled."or in your American slang 'Sister from another Mister'" I laughed a little.

"you're right." I sniffled as I looked out the window. when we got back to my apartment I went straight to my room and went to bed... well tried, my brain wouldnt shut up.

****The Next Day****

* * *

I could feel the sun burning through my eyelids, letting me know it was time I get up. I almost had to pry my eyes open from all the crying I had done last night.

I went on with my morning routine like usual. I went out for a run, showered, and then ate. I was in the kitchen pouring myself some water when there was a buzz at my door. Rebekah was still asleep on the pull out sofa(where she has been staying since her and Matt, her Ex, broke up.)

I went to the security screen to see a woman wearing a pants suit and holding a breif case. my brows furrowed in confusion.

"who is it?" I asked over the intercom as I watched the lady.

"My name is Addison Grey, I am a lawyer. I was looking for a Caroline Beula Forbes" Addison said as she looked at the small camara.

A lawyer? why would a lawyer be wanting me? "This is Caroline" I said waiting.

"Fabulous, I am here on behalf of William Forbes' will" she said shifting her weight as my eyebrows shot up. why would I be anywhere on his will. "May I come up so we can discuse this?"

I thought for a second trying to get the fog out my brain "just a minute" I said and ran over to Rebekah.

"Rebekah get up and go sleep in my room, I need my living room to talk to my Dads Lawyer." I said quickly.

"ugh, do I have to?" she moaned and I rolled my eyes.

"yes, now get up" I said as I straightened up the living area and put the bed away back into the couch as she stood up and went into my room groggily.

I ran back over to the intercom. "come on up" I said as I buzzed her in.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of hopefully many. let me know if you liked this in a review. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: double update ;) enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on the chair across from the couch where Addison Grey was sitting, currently opening up her briefcase.

"I'm sorry but I dont understand why I would be anywhere on Bills will. I havent seen him in 15 years" I said.

"Well he spoke of you often, he actually hoped that you would get curious and come and visit him." Addison said.

"you two were close then?" I asked.

"No we werent close, however he left a letter that I had to read. It's meant for you, but I cant give it to you yet. And like I said, he spoke of you often."

"well why not?" I asked truly curious now.

"because William has requested that you dont read this until 3 years to this date. he was very specific." she said as she looked through a stack of papers.

"okay then, so what else do those papers say then?" I asked with a sigh as I sat back in my chair. Rebekah walked out fully dressed and makeup done at that moment. she smiled at me and then sat in the chair next to mine.

I smiled back and turned to Addison to continue. she nodded and looked down at the papers again.

"well, since William and Stephen werent married and theres nothing in this will that states that anything is to go to Stephen or his Daughter, there is only one name on this...Yours."

My mouth popped open. why would he have not left anything to Stephen or his daughter?

I cleared my throat. "well then im sorry but you must have a very old will, not the updated one." I said with a shrugg "cause like I said I havent seen my father in 15 years."

"nope this is the updated version, he redid his Will a year ago, next month." Addision showing me the date to the will.

"okay" I said with a slight headache.

"Anyways in Basic terms, this will states that you get everything your Father owned...everything. The Cars, Houses, Businesses, plane, money, all of it."

"whoa hold on a bloody minute, businesses as in 'Forbes' clothing line? Is Caroline now the Big Boss of that?" Rebekah asked gapeing.

"that my dear is exactly what im saying, she owns all of them." Addison said smiling brightly "I mean im sorry for your loss but this is very good news for you Ms. Forbes"

"wait so my Dads cabin house is mine too?" I asked finally grasping this.

"Yes, and all his mansions, lake houses, apartments, everythings yours. you can keep them or sell them, what ever you wish"

"what about Stephens Daughter?" I asked its not like I could just kick her out of a home that my father might have owned or leave her without any money. I mean my dad was more hers than mine.

"Stephen was wealthy as well he had a chain of sports stores around the US. he left everything with his daughter so shes taken care of and you wont have to deal with her." Addison said and I nodded thankful.

"thank god" I said but didnt mean to say outloud "its just that I dont get along with her well, so less interaction with her the better." I clarified.

"well your first payments will be starting this friday. how would you like that set up? every friday biweekly, monthly?"

"well how much is the payments?" I asked figuring it would be like a grand a week or something.

"$500,000 every friday, untill 2 months later where it will be $1,000,000 every friday" she said right when rebekah was drinking her tea. She choked on her tea and I looked over at her.

Rebekah studdered "D-did you say a million a week," she asked and Addison nodded "Bloody hell Caroline, how rich are you?" she asked with a small smile "even my father only gave me payments of $100,000 a month"

"lets just say that Ms. Forbes has more money than I think she will now what to do with" Addison said.

"wow" was all I said. I didnt know that my dad was that wealthy and to think of all those times I was eating ramon noodles for weeks at a time. I shuddered at that, that stuff is gross after like two days of nothing but that...and very unhealthy.

"yes well, I'll just let you read this over and then you can sign here, here " she flipped page after page "here and here"

"what no blood ink?" I joked.

both Rebekah and Addison stared at me. "okay. too soon, I suppose" I said even though he was my father.

I read everything over and my eyes widened at the exact amount of my fathers bank accounts. I cant even count that high and it accumilates hourly.

I signed everything that needs to be signed and then she handed me a large/thick folder of copies of the papers and all the information I would ever need about anything.

"now, I hope you do understand that since this is a demanding business im sorry to say that you will have to move to D.C, New York, Chicago or L.A location to start working are some of the top stores just in the US alone." she said and I nodded still in shock. "so after the first payment comes in I suggest departure after that at one of those locations so you can get stuff started."

"can I be annonimous, like one of those people whose employees never seen their boss?"

"of course," Addison said with a giggle, Rebekah rolled her eyes."you will mostly be in the offices and then you can check in on stores and designs have to be checked by you. there will be fashion shows to organize, partys and events. you will be making deals with foreign countries opening up businesses where ever you please. like I said you can do whatever you want, plus you get all the new line of clothes, of your choosing since technically you own it all."

Addison said as she stood up. "well thank you for your time, I must be going. I have another apppointment I must attend " she said checking her watch before looking back up to me "again my condolences" she said and started toward the door.

I followed her out and shut the door behind Addison Grey. As soon as I turned around Rebekah was right infront of me with a huge smile on her face that was contagious. I smiled with her and she broke out in squeals as she jumped up and down and I joined her.

"Omg can you believe this?" she asked and I just nodded as I walked back to the living room.

"I have an idea" I said suddenly.

"And whats your idea, love?" she asked, tucking her hair behind an ear.

"okay this is going to sound crazy but how about _we_ move to New York?" I asked and Rebekahs face lit up with joy.

"Oh thank _GOD_!" she all but yelled. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"did I miss something with in the last five seconds?" I asked.

"No, There for a second I thought you were going to leave me...here in Mystic Falls." she sighed with relief.

My smile widened "so youre agreeing to move with me?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"This is Fabulous!" I said, clapping my hands. "and New York" I squealed.

"I know right! two single women, one very successful and the other, her friend...going to New york" Rebekah said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"unless said friend agrees to be my partner making it 'Forbes &amp; Mikaelson' Fashion. and said friend could be just as successful and putting said friends degree to great use." I suggested seriously. I watched Rebekah's head whip around to look at me."and showing said father wrong"

"what?" she asked wide eyed.

"come on, I dont want to do this alone and who better than Rebekah Mikaelson? You can show Mikael wrong too. It will be fun" I said. "you can design your own clothes and have them selling at our store, where people will see it since Forbes is already so popular."

"we are going to be amazing together, thank you so much" She said and I smiled as we hugged.

* * *

****1 Year Later****

"It has been a pleasure working with you" I smiled brightly as I shook the hand of Mr. Rizotto who owns a very lavish venue 'Forbes &amp; Mikaelson' will be holding a fashion show at for the Fall Line.

"like wise Ms. Forbes" Mr. Rizotto said his accent thick as he shook my hand lightly with a smile. He turned and made his was back to his office as I pulled out my work cell. I have an assistant to do all this stuff and so on but really if you want something done right...plus I cant just sit in an office all day. I dont care that I have hired people to actually do the work, and Rebekah is actually out on the line everyday.

plus this Fall line was a big deal. it just had to be perfect.

"hello, Claire Painter speaking" Claire said through her phone.

"Hi, its Caroline. I was just calling to make sure my Catalogue is ready to be sent for print and distribution and a copy on my desk for final approval?" I asked as I stepped into my shiny Black limo, smiling a silent thank you to the driver who was A: hot as hell and B: opening the door up for me.

"Yes Ms. Forbes, the Catalogue was sent to your office this afternoon. It should be on your desk and waiting for your approval then you can just let me know and ill give the okay for things to be set in motion" Claire said.

"alright, ill let you know. Bye" I said cheerfully.

"good bye Ms. Forbes" Claire said and hung up.

I sat in the back and looked out the window of the limo and watched as taxi after taxi made its way on the side of my ride and people walking along the busy sidewalks and cutting across streets.

I smiled thinking how much both mine and Rebekahs lives had changed since last year. speaking of Rebekah' I thought as I heard my personal phone ringing in my orange, pink, and yellow purse that matched my outfit.

I had on a yellow V neck blouse with a orange pencil skirt and pink shiny Pumps. my hair was wild with curls today and was held back by my big white rimmed sun glasses with Diamonds on the sides in a decal design.

"hey Bekah" I said answering my phone.

"hey Care" Rebekah replied back and I laughed.

"Whats up?" I asked as I twirled some of my hair on my finger as we pulled up infront of Forbes &amp; Mikaelsons headquarters building where mine and Rebekahs offices were on the top floor, and only our offices. Mine was mostly used since I dealt with more of the business stuff while she the fashion.

"I was just calling it a day and wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls night?" she asked.

"yeah that sounds amazing, my heels are killing me! anyways I have to look over the Catalogue and approve it then im done and Ill be off. Your place or mine?" I asked.

"My place is closer to the Office."Rebekah said and I could hear the humor in her tone.

"Bex your place is only closer than mine because the elevator opens at your place and I have to walk down the hall" I laughed and she giggled.

"so im still closer by like 4 feet" she replied and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"fine, oh guess what!" I said excitedly.

"what" she asked.

"I said guess" i teased in a hard tone.

"oh just bloody tell me Caroline" Rebekah moaned in the phone and I laughed.

"ok remember that venue with the walkway right above the water and the beautiful scenery?" I asked.

" the one that nobody could get because he is a stubborn man who wouldnt say yes" she grumbled..

"well I got Mr. Rizotto to say yes, we got the venue Bex!"

"OMG, yes! this is going to be Per-Fect! how did you do it?" Rebekah asked as I made my way into my office from the long elevator ride up- thank god for my private elevator.

"well I had a chat with him and found out he has a lovely daughter who is only 6 years old and a wife who is currently pregnant. I told them to come down to one of the stores and ill gift both his wife and daughter with stuff from our new line." I said proud.

"Our Maternity line is pretty damn good if I say so myself" rebekah said snuddily and I giggled.

"because you helped design most of it!" I said laughing harder.

"so..." she said and I smiled as I flipped through the pages of the catalogue. everything looks good, I feel like I was born to do this job. "Matt called again."

"ugh-oh what did he say" I asked. Matt had been trying to get back with Rebekah for a while. He had made his way into the NFL but Rebekah just wasnt interested. But Matt is just so sweet he's your perfect american dream all wrapped up in a football Jersey.

"that he misses me and wants to get back together...the usual." Rebekah said with a sigh as I put the catalogue back down and checked my e-mails.

"he's such a sweetheart" I said.

"do you think im making a mistake not getting back with him?" she asked and I shook my head even though she cant see me.

"not for a second, you and Matt are in two totally different places in your lives. I dont know, I love Matt to death I just dont see it going far." And it was true, Matt was one of my closer friends that I grew up with. from kindergarten to 12th grade me and Matt where good friends. Even dated a little in high school until I met Enzo.

His accent and charm instantly drew me in, but I always felt like something was missing. then my mom died and it sent me closer to him. a few years after, when I was 21 he proposed to me but I just couldnt go through with it so I ended things. Rebekah was so upset she cried for my failed relationship for two weeks and didnt talk to me for a month stating 'you are making such a mistake, he is perfect'.

she got over it, just like I had. then three years later my dad dies and I have yet to date again.

"thanks I needed to hear that" Rebekah said and I smiled. "ill see you when you get here, ill have chinese waiting"

"yeah right $100 saying ill beat the delivery there" I said making a little wager... yes little. the money both me and Rebekah makes is fathomless and by the hour wheither we are working or not.

"oh youre so on." she said and hung up. I jumped up from my chair and walked out to the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button and then got in my awaiting limo to ride home for a much needed girls night.

* * *

**A/N: Yes a double update. I have like the first 7 chapters for this story done already I just want to see if its even worth it. so make sure you review and tell me what you think. thanks for reading XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ENJOY!**

* * *

****1 Year Later****

"what the hell do you mean you think someone is stealing money from my store?" I yelled through the line. Rebekah was sitting across from me on the leather couch in my office. I had the phone on speaker so she could hear.

"I am just saying you are missing about 17 Million dollars, the only logical thing I can come up with is some one has been laundering it and putting it in offshore accounts all over." the privite investigater, Sam said.

"so what would you suggest I do?" I asked trying to control my temper. After all it isnt his fault.

"Well in my honest opinion I think you should up your security in that store and maybe go there try to blend in as an employee and then get in hopefully you will figure out who it is, and we will bust them and track their accounts and such stuff" he said.

"wait, you want me to go to Chicago and try and find out myself?" I asked in disbelief, surely there was other ways to go about this.

"well, yes Ms. Forbes. You wont be alone but it might be easier just to get in with your employees and find the perp. I mean they wouldnt know you were down there, let alone their boss. So they will keep taking it until they get caught. you can make up some sad story about how you need money and once they trust you they'll let you in and we will take it from there."

"wow this is ridiculous... fine" I sighed. "when should I leave?" I asked.

"what, are you serious?" Rebekah asked.

"well what else should I do Rebekah? 17 Million dollars has been stollen in less than 5 months! we need to figure it out, you can run this store and ill just run that one and be the big boss in disguise as a low employee who is poor and in need of assistance." I asked with my eyebrows raised as I bit the lid of my pen.

"Fine, since clearly Sam isnt suggesting anything better I guess this is what we have to do" Rebekah relented with a pout.

"Excellent, Ill meet you at your Chicago store location on next monday" Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Sam, until then" I said and Rebekah hit the end button on my office phone.

"I guess I should start making living arrangments and such stuff for my departure." I said as I sat on the corner of my desk.

"just have your assistant do it" Rebekah said in a bored tone "and as for living arrangments... My brother Elijah lives in Chicago and I can call him and see if he would let you stay there for a little bit until the situation is handled."

"oh no, I couldnt impose on him like that Bex... is he the one that came and visited you like two months ago with the twins?" I asked.

"the very same, Love" Rebekah said. " and you wouldnt be, they wouldnt mind... trust me. Kat must be going out her mind bored. she found out she was pregnant three weeks ago and Elijah went all over protective over her like some caveman." Rebekah laughed.

"Alright give them a call for me." I said as I hugged Rebekah."Im going to get us our millions back" I said laughing as I referred to a commercial I had seen on TV a couple times.

Rebekah shook her head with a smile as she walked out the office and pulled her phone out.

I hit two numbers and I heard my assistant, pick up.

"I need you to hire someone to put extra security camaras at my chicago stores location, but it has to be after hours no employees must be there"I said.

"okay Ms. Forbes, any thing else?" He asked.

"No that will be all" I said and let the speaker go.

The rest of the week I had meetings, deals, and so many phone calls and arrangments that I had made.

"Now what am I supposed to do with out you being here?" Rebekah asked sadly as we stood out side the airport where I was bording the Forbes Jet my Father left to me.

"um I dont know? Hire someone to take over your job for a little while, relax and go out?" I joked.

"yeah right, you can do the same then" she said back.

"well I just hope this is all over with before we're supposed to go to England for the next store opening." I said and she nodded. " you'll be fine Bex, but I have to go now."

"alright tell my brothers and the family I said hi and I miss them." Rebekah said with one final hug and then we went our separate ways for the first time since college."and call me when you land"

"alright Bekah, see you later" I said again and then turned to go through security and board my Jet.

I got on and looked around at the now-familiar biege leather seats. How are lives have changed in the last two years. It just sucks that my Father couldnt have been alive to witness everything that he left behind for me to continue.

I still wonder what that letter says that he left for me. I still have one more year before I can finally read what he has to say to me.

And I am so glad that I brought Rebekah in on this, she truly enjoys doing this, plus she enjoys the bank account also.

All week Rebekah had spoken non stop about her Favorite brother I was bound to meet. Nik she called him, ive heard about him, Henrik her youngest brother, and Kol the crazy brother, but have yet to meet them. I have only met Elijah and his twins once when he visited Rebekah not so long ago. It was a brief encounter as i had meetings i had to attend and i wanted Rebekah to spend time with her family without any interruptions while they were there.

If theres anything i value most it would be my Family. But my mother is dead, and my father left then died also. But even before my mother died we werent really close. Infact we rarely spoke, but she raised me and it still stings like lemon juice in a fresh wound.

I wouldve still done anything i could if my Family needed it of me, hell id do anything for anyone if it was needed. I really was too kind most the time.

And now the only Family i have is Rebekah, she is my sister by friendship. Im so grateful shes in my life. I wouldnt have been able to do any of this without her im sure, id do anything for her.

I felt the jet start to shake slightly as it lifted off the ground and went into the sky. I watched out the window as we flew through morning clouds and i could see the light blue sky around me.

A flight attendant came over and offered me some bourbon which i was suprised. i havent been asked that since my first time using this when i went to Tokyo with Rebekah. It was my Fathers Favorite so i decided to indulge for a little bit and i willingly took the glass.

not too long after that i had fallen asleep. It was the flight attendent who woke me up again. "Ms. Forbes, please put your seat belt on, we are landing." she said.

"okay" i said and she walked away. i clicked the seat belt and looked out at the evening sky as it started getting darker. the jet jerked a few times as it landed and i watched the lights on the runway blink by as we slowed putting me back in a memory of Rebekahs first Runway she was in charge of.

_She was a mess planning everything. When the time came both me and her sat next to each other in the front row and watched as the flawless models walked out on the runway. there was flashes from camaras all over. i looked over at Rebekah and she was fasinated by it all._

_There was one slip when we got to the children appearal and a little boy around 7 years old slipped a little on his dress pants but he righted himself and looked like nothing had happened and continued._

_when the fashion show was over there was clapping and more camara flashes. me and Rebekah were dressed formally for this event, but so was everyone else._

_Rebekah had a really long flitted Black long sleeved dress that was opened in a long V down to mid stomach. In the back of her dress made a low U._

_Her hair was rolled to the side and in big waves. she looked flawless._

_I had on a daring Red Dress that exposed both shoulders and was quarter sleeved. This dress was also fitted but it flared out into a mermaid dress. My hair was straightened with extentions as it wove in and out of a waterfall braid._

_We both stood together as the camaras flashed and then the next day we would be in magazines._

I came out of my memory when I was walking out of the airport where there was Elijah, Kat and the twins standing with a man who was holding a sign that said ' '.

I smiled as I seen the twins and noticed that they reconized me from my brief meeting

"Hi Caroline!" they both said at the same time.

I smiled when I was closer and leaned down to hug them both.

"hi, wow did you two get bigger? Daniel you look to be almost as tall as your father, are you sure you are only 4?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am" Daniel smiled brightly at me. he really did look like Elijah though he had Katherines eyes.

"And look at you, Nadia! you look so pretty, just like your mother" I said.

Nadia beamed at me "oh Thank you Caroline, Im wearing the dress Auntie Bex sent me. And my Daddy says all the time that Mommy is beautiful. im glad i am pretty just like her." Nadia said, her long brown curls blowing slightly in the wind.

"How sweet" i said scrunching up my nose with a smile before straightening up again. I looked over at Elijah and Katherine who were holding hands.

"Hello again Elijah, You must be Katherine, Im Caroline. I am so thankful you are letting me stay with you, I truly hope im not imposing" i said as i pulled Katherine in a hug.

Katherine had a smile on her lips when i pulled back. "Oh its fine, I mean youre like the Ghost sister. We have all heard of you but nobody but Elijah and the twins have ever met you. Let me just tell you we are so thankful for what you have done with Rebekah. Shes so happy." Katherine said and i shrugged.

"oh it was nothing, Shes my best friend and after my father died i couldnt possibly imagine doing this on my own. im so glad that Nadias enjoying the clothes. Has Rebekah been sending you all the clothes?" i asked as we got into the limo they have.

"she mostly sends stuff for Nadia and Daniel." Elijah said.

"I dont know how many times i have to remind her that shes my partner, she owns the stuff too!" i rolled my eyes. "i will speak with my assistant and have you all set up for new clothes for each new line. And dont worry 'Lijah, i hope you dont mind me calling you that its just that ive been around Rebekah since i was 18 and i feel like some extended part of your family" i blushed as i looked away briefly from their shocked faces before continueing.

"anyways all immediate family gets free clothes, and Rebekah just came out with a new maternity line dedicated to and inspired by Kat." i said and looked at Katherine who had a saucy smile on her lips. i leaned over and whispered only loud enough for Elijah to hear " and the Lingerie lines." i winked and she giggled.

"plus it was party my fault Mikael cut her funds" I said lowly with a huff.

that peaked both Elijah and Kats interests "what do you mean?" Kat asked with raised eyebrows.

"yes please tell when did father cut Rebekahs funds off?" Elijah asked and i swallowed.

"im sorry. I just assumed you both already knew, um it was a day after graduation. Mikael and Esther came over and took both me and Rebekah out to celebrate over dinner. But Mikael said horrible things about you, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah and I couldnt hold my tongue. Rebekah said she didnt need him and he said he could really be cruel and cut her funds. he did just that the day after but i told him to go ahead and that Rebekah would be fine without his support, and she is" i said and looked apologetic.

"im sorry to meddle in your families affairs but he shouldnt have spoken about how much of a disappointment you all are to him, and he wouldnt even refer to Niklaus by his name instead just calling him some Boy. I may not have met Niklaus but that just pushed my buttons the wrong way"

"we knew of the dinner but Rebekah never said anything about Mikael cutting her funds."Kat said.

"Yes, thats news to us" Elijah said.

"well on the bright hand Rebekah is successful. i mean we both have more money than we know what to do with...which reminds me, How do you like your new house or was it mansion?" i asked with a smile.

"Oh, i just love it" Kat said and i smiled.

"I know when i moved into my first mansion I took the Mattresses off the beds and slid down the stair cases with Rebekah it was so fun and exciting." I said laughing as i remembered slipping and falling on the mattress pulling Rebekah with me.

"Yes the twins love it too," Elijah said.

"I love the bar" Kat said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"that she hasnt been drinking from" Elijah said, both me and Kat shared a look and started laughing.

"I hope Bekah warned you of that as well" Kat said and i nodded.

"oh yes definitely, she said since he found out" i said.

"yeah, its so fucking annoying some times" Kat said and i giggled.

"Katerina!" Elijah reprimanded his wife. Katherine just shrugged her shoulders and leaned over and kissed his cheeks.

"Its nothing they havent heard from their Uncle Nik" Kat says referring to the twins who were so engrossed in the movie that was playing they probably didnt hear anything anyways.

"ill have to have a word with Niklaus about Laungage" Elijah said as he picked off imaginary lint. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Mommy you have to put a quarter in the Bad word Jar now" Daniel said looking up and i seen Katherine stick her tongue out at him and he giggled returning back to the movie.

"They are too cute" i said as we pulled up to the gates of their mansion that Rebekah had bought them. It was unnecisary because they are all still funded from Mikael well except Niklaus. but even if they werent they are also very successful. Both are very wealthy Lawyers.

as soon as the car doors were open both kids jumped out the car and then stopped by the stairs to the front door "come on Caroline, i want to show you my room!"Nadia asked holding a small purple teddy bear with a floppy head by the arm.

"No i want to show her mine first!"Daniel said.

"I think my kids have taken you in as family also." Katherine said.

"Im sorry but its bed time"Elijah said.

"what?!" Daniel Exclaimed

"Noo! Daddy!" Nadia yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Your Father is right, you both have school in the morning" Katherine backed Elijah up.

"but" Daniel tried.

"no Buts Daniel" Elijah said.

both twins looked at me and i smiled.

"Dont you two worry, Ill be here when you get home from school and you can show me then if your parents dont have plans for you already. But it is getting late and sleep is very important for your little bodies" I said with a small smile.

they both looked at their parents "you two are free tomorrow, now go to your rooms and get ready for bed. me and your mother will be up sortly to tuck you in" Elijah said.

"okay...Good night Caroline" Nadia said and ran over and hugged me Daniel right after her.

"Night care" Daniel said and hugged me too.

"Good night, sweeties!" i hugged back and watched as their little bodies ran up the massive amount of stairs.

"okay well you must be exhausted so we will show you to your room" Elijah said and i nodded.

"thank you, again" i said as we got infront of the bedroom door.

"its not a problem, dont mention it. youre practically family. we are adopting you into a mikaelson" Katherine Joked.

"well Aunt Care does have a ring to it" i joked and they both looked at me with a curious look making me self concious.

"i love it" Kat says with a mischievious look on her face as she shared a look with Elijah and then patted my shoulder as she walked away.

"did i just miss something?" i asked him and he just shook his head.

"oh Katerina probably just got some evil plan cooking in her head" Elijah joked...I think he was joking. i laughed and nodded.

"okay, good night 'Lijah." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. dont forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up early this morning from my Phone buzzing incessantly. its been a week since i arrived in Chicago and i have been waiting for Sam to contact me.

"_meet me outside in 10 minutes_" Sam.

i squented to read the text for the second time.

"_okay_" i texted back and stood from the bed. i dressed in casual wear. it was hot outside but it was chicago...the windy city. And let me tell you that wind can get chilly.

I put on a white dress that had my shoulders exposed with a sweetheart neckline and then poofed out at my waist to my white dress had silver lining under the skirt to poof it a little.

I didnt bother doing anything with my hair besides combing through it and then put some mascara, light blush, and lip gloss on after i brushed my teeth.

_ ._

"_im outside_" sam texted.

i put on my silver pumps and clinked my way down to the front door. i passed both Daniel and Nadia on my way. i smiled as i passed.

I walked out and sitting next to Sam was a beat up old blue Mustang. The paint was chipped and there was dents all around the body. I was surprised it still ran. it was a convertible and i was already thinking of all the ways i could have some one fix this up.

the convertible latch was dented and the actual top was ripped like it just barely survived a pack of angry wolves.

"um Sam what is this?" I asked.

"its your new car Ms. Forbes" he said simply just as Kat and the twins stepped on the porch.

"My new car?" i asked and he nodded.

"that is correct, you are a poor woman " he said with a slight smile. "this is your new identity for work."

"well" i took in a deep breath "let the fun begin" i said.

"this isnt a Game Ms. Forbes, whoever is doing this is completely serious and you dont know what they are willing to do. I mean the person has aready stolen 17 mil. Which is why you also have to wear this" Sam reached through the mustangs front seat and pulled out a wig.

It was a Dark brown-black wig with blonde tips."you want me to wear that? i like being a blonde" i said with a cute pout.

"try it on, try it on" Nadia said as she ran up to me. Kat and Daniel were walking at a much slower pace.

"well do you have a hair tie ?" I asked Nadia sweetly and she nodded pulling one off her wrist.

i pulled my hair up and with the assistance of Katherine put the wig on. "well how do i look?" i asked.

"Hot" Sam said and i raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"But i like blonde better" Kat Said and i nodded.

"well ill be today, shall I?" I asked Sam and he nodded.

"thats the plan" He said and i nodded.

"okay so ill see you guys later for Dinner?" I asked and all three of them nodded.

"you bet, its one of our family nights. we all get together on sundays. so dont be late Ghost sister! And hey bring me back one of those see through numbers" Kat winked and i nodded laughing. "oh in red!" she added as i got into the car and started pulling away with one final wave to them before i see them tonight.

As i was driving down the road Sam started talking again.

"Okay, so youre going to have to work your way up through the chain of employees starting at the bottom. which means youre going to be working in retail and move your way up. we have people doing thorough back ground checks on all the employees in the Chicago area since there is three stores here. Luckily for you they arent too far apart and fairly close to where youre staying, theyre just in the busiest parts. your father chose the locations well" Sam said and i nodded.

"alright this shouldnt be to hard, just dont blow your cover, we have two other undercover agents going to work at the other two locations so you can just focus on this one. we figured putting you out here will keep you in the loop, if theres any questions you have an ear piece ill give you before we get there, and a speaker you will have to put under your dress." Sam said eyeing my dress slightly making me blush.

God its been too long' i thought and then remembered i was driving. so i refocused on the road and continued listening to him.

"also you already got the job from a great reference from a friend who is on a higher level than you, someone who works in corporate." Sam said as we were a block away from the 'Forbes &amp; Mikaelson' Store. I pulled over and he got out.

"Ill call you tonight" i said and he nodded.

"And " i looked back over to him.

"We will always be listening as long as you have those pieces turned on, and on another note You look nice today" he said with a smile. I swallowed and smiled awkwardly back.

"thanks" i said and he started walking in a crowd and i merged back with traffic.

I pulled into the parking lot and put the speaker piece under my dress discretly clasping it under the middle piece of my bra between my breasts and got out. I looked at the store window as people walked by and smiled at the 'Forbes &amp; Mikaelson' Sign.

Rebekah was so happy when all the stores got the '&amp; Mikaelson' added on, when she became my partner.

I also remember when we got our first store opening in Canada. Me and her both stood out front of the store that had a large red ribbon around it and a big red bow. we both took the big scissors and cut the ribbon together as a bunch of camara flashes went off. that was our first store opening together also.

I pulled myself together and walked into the store where i instictly inspected everything out the corner of my eyes.

i was greeted with a warm smile from a girl with caramel skin, dark ebony hair, and hazel eyes. "Welcome to 'Forbes &amp; Mikaelson' Can I help you with anything?" The woman said.

"Actually..."I started with a kind smile also as I read the name stitched elegantly on the Green Blouse she was wearing with the standard black pencil skirt and Black heels.

It was maditory to wear this kind of appareal, you get a blouse of each color. deep crimson red, Blue, Green, Brown, white, Black, and purple with your Name Stitched into the fabric. Then a Black pencil skirt black stockings optional along with the black heels. Its either black heels or black Flats. But they also get the option of wearing black or Tan pants, depending on season.

for Guys its the same appearal for the dress shirts. one of each color with your name stitched into it, black or tan pants or shorts depending on season. Black shoes, shirts must be tucked in with a plain black belt.

Its all about appearence.

"im Sorry but if your looking for the good will its a few blocks down that way" Another woman said as she walked up to me with a snuddy additude. it took everything in me not to fire her on the spot. i looked down to her name and raised an eyebrow.

'_Hayley'_ it read.

"Actually" i started again, louder. cutting Hayley off of whatever she was about to say next."My Name is Caroline Hybrids, I am here to observe today before i start my training to work here tomorrow." i said crossing my arms.

"Ugh why do i Always get stuck with the trainees?" Hayley sneered with her nose up and i could see Bonnie shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Hayley.

"Ill train her Hayley" Bonnie said and smiled at me as another Girl came over.

"Excuse me, Bonnie. But i cant find where this piece goes." I looked at the Deep red blouse she was wearing where i seen the name April stitched.

April is gorgous, and young with long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. she had fair skin, and the red looked amazing on her. she smiled at me "hey, are you new too? I just started 2 weeks ago. you should see some of the customers that come in here, we've had seven famous people come in just since i started working here. And theres this one guy who comes in always dressed to the nines with italian leather shoes, expensive sunglasses. he has white hair..." April went on excitedly.

"Yes, im new here. im just observing today and i start training tomorrow" I said and glanced back at Hayley who started to walk away. the skirt she was wearing was definately against dress code. It was a pencil skirt but it was mini and not to the knee like its supposed to be. "You look really young how old are you?" i asked curiously.

"oh" April blushed "im 16, one of the youngest to work here...ever." she said proudly and i raised an eyebrow.

"really, thats amazing" i said.

"yeah, I think so. I want to work my way up and design clothes. Maybe be an assistant or something for a few years." she went on.

I just nodded and watched as she looked down at her nails and blushed. i seen some boy in the window talking on his phone. I smiled remembering when i got that look on my face when i was 16 and i seen Matt walking through the halls of Mystic Falls High with his buddy's.

"do you know him?" I asked curiously as she bit her lip to repress a smile, and failing.

"Just his name, Its Henry, well thats what he goes by at school. He goes to my school and hes really cute and sweet and i get these butterflies in my stomach and this ridiculous smile on my face when i see him" April said innocently. God what would i do to be 16 again.

"you should talk to him, when you go back to school " i said and she shrugged. i tried to think why the boys name sounded familiar. i shrugged it off and watched as April went back to work. i watched Bonnie and her movements and watched as she showed April codes for clothes and the cash register.

Me, Bonnie, and April kept up most the conversation until Hayley came over and yelled at me for talking too much even though she was in the back an awful long time. Plus Bonnie and April were working and talking and helping customers. Everytime there was a new customer walking in I noticed Hayley would busy herself straightening up a rack that was straight already.

Or she would act like she hadnt seen the customer walk in, so she wouldnt have to help them.

Hayley was still going on about how i wouldnt be able to do this job because of incompetence and the fact that i was poor and my car was junk in the parking lot was going to scare away customers.

little does she know...

I smiled at Bonnie and April as i walked out the store, and then i was grumbling out to my car where my mood had shifted and i was mad again for what Hayley said. how dare she. me incompetent at my own company, please! she has no customer service skills let alone any people skills. I mean who tells a customer that good will is a few blocks away just by their appearence.

And Damn it, i was wearing My designer Dress and heels. I rolled my eyes as i pulled into the starbucks parking lot. there was a few people starring at my car.

i walked along the side walk as i was trying to make my way to starbucks and i was amazed at all the other stores that lined the streets. i went in and ordered a Grande Iced Coffee. I was still fuming but i wasnt the type of person who would lash out at someone else. so when they got my order wrong twice, i just took a deep breath and thanked them when it was right.

I took a sip out of my drink as i opened the door to get back on the side walk. i brought the drink away from my lips as i got five feet away from starbucks entrance when someone Bumped into me, making me spill my Iced Coffee down my front.

The brown liquid soaked through my white dress instantly but the tempature is what got me gasping for air. I looked up to see two Blue eyes look back at me apologetically. He ran off before anything could be done with a simple 'im sorry' thrown over his shoulder back at me.

I stood there dumbfounded."Seriously?!" I yelled. No '_oh. are you okay, im sorry i bumped into you and spilt your freezing drink on you that you waited fifteen minutes for just to get right_.' I mean i was used to rude people, living in New York and all but all i Got was a sorry as he ran a way. i sighed as my dress started becoming see through. i Could see my white bra underneath and the wire i was wearing.

I sighed and walked back to my old-new car. As soon as i got there my phone started ringing. i pulled it out seeing Elijahs name on the caller I.D.

"Hello Elijah, Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Ease your mind, Caroline. Everything is fine. Katerina informed me that she told you about our weekly dinner and that you should attend. i was just calling to warn you" Elijah started.

"warn me?" i asked ammused already. I already know what he was going to say thanks to Bekah.

"Yes warn you. Katerina tends to get snippier when people are late. so please dont be late" Elijah said and i laughed.

"ill try my best 'Lijah, Im leaving now. Hopefully traffic isnt bad and ill make it there on time so i wont have to deal with Kit Kats wrath" i joked and Elijah laughed with me.

"percisely. Ill let you go now Caroline. see you when you arrive"

"alright, Laters!" I said and hung up. i looked down at the clock on the phone before tossing it on the passenger seat. i had 20 minutes to get there. i was definitely going to be at least ten minutes late now.

I sighed and drove back as fast as i could, while still following traffic laws.

when i arrived there was a narrow eyed Katherine in the foyer, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"where the hell have you been?" Kat asked and i smiled lightly. Elijah wasnt kidding.

"Sorry, sorry." I said as we walked to the dinning room.

"and what happened to your dress?" Katherine asked curiously, raising her eyebrows as her brown eyes raked over the tragity of my dress.

"some ass bumped into me outside of starbucks" i said rolling my eyes. I was looking down at my dress when i entered the dinning room and spoke.

"aww Aunt Care, you said a bad word. You have to put a quarter in the jar" Nadia said from her seat.

"Oh you are absolutly right. will you just keep a tab open for me sweetie?" I asked with a smile as i looked up from my dress and taking the wig off at the same time.

I froze where i was when i seen two Familiar figures in seats at the table looking curiously at me...clearly hearing what i just said, Causing Katherine to walk into me.

"Caroline!" she grumbled.

"Its the Ass!" I said pointing at the man who bumped into me.

"Caroline!" Elijah sighed shaking his head.

"oh sorry!" i said quickly, looking at Nadia then Daniel.

"you owe 50 cents" Daniel smiled.

"i hope this is going toward your colleges or something, because you will be rich by the time i leave" i said resuming my walk as i pulled the wig the rest the way off.

Both of the figures stood up to greet me. i had a hand on my hip with the wig as i squinted at the stranger who spilt my drink on me, my other hand ruffling my curls back to life.

"Im so sorry about that, love. Im the arse" He extended his hand out for me to shake when i got closer. Elijah smacked his arm.

"I assume by the annoyingly cute dimples and curly blonde hair youre Niklaus?" I asked raising my eyebrows when he clasped both his hands around mine.

"you assume correct," he said and then brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. " but you can call me Nik or Klaus" he smiled at me and i almost forgot how to breath. i hadnt noticed that he still had my hand in his or that Kat, Elijah, and Henrik was watching us curiously with smiles.

I scoffed and pulled my hands out of his. i turned and looked at Kat,"im going to go change out of this" i gestured to my ruined dress before throwing Klaus a glare, which made him smirk.

"sure, we will wait" she said and i hurried off to change and get back.

When i got changed into tight Jeans and a hoodie and returned my way downstairs i got to the table there was only one seat left and it was directly across from Klaus.

I rolled my eyes in my mind before sitting down and everyone started eating. I looked back over to the boy next to klaus and cocked my head side ways...he looks so familiar.

"Oh My Gosh! Your Henrik!" i said smiling and he looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"You heard of me?" Henrik asked and i remember the face of a smiling April.

"Well obviously, Rebekah talks about you all the time, plus I know someone who has a little crush on you" I said with a mischievious smirk.

"Who has a crush on me?" he asked after swallowing a bite of food.

"yes how could you know anyone who has a crush on henrik? youve only been here a week." Elijah asked.

"well today i was at my store and i looked out the window when i was talking to someone and i seen you outside with your phone pressed to your ear, let me just tell you the person has it bad for you" i laughed and Henrik had a look of contemplation on his face.

"your store?" Henrik asked.

"oh, Im sorry. Im Caroline Forbes of 'Forbes &amp; Mikaelson' fashion. Me and Bekah are partners. yeah im doing some under cover work in my store. So i go by Caroline Hybrids here."

"which explains the junker you pulled up in" Klaus said and I glared at him, ignoreing the way his pretty blue eyes were looking me over as if i were the dinner on his plate.

"Um that car might have some cosmetic flaws, but ill have you know that as soon as i find out who is stealing Millions of dollars from my company im going to give that baby the best make over it has ever seen. Who knows i might even give it to Henrik for his 16th birthday" i looked over at Henrik whose mouth was hanging open.

"you do have a 16th birthday coming up, correct?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Great then ill just get the inside redone before the outside fixed." i said nonchalantly.

"Wow, you would do that for me?" Henrik asked and i stopped and looked around hoping i wasnt overstepping anything. i looked over at Klaus who was starring at me. i cleared my throat.

"well i would with permission from Nik, and provided you have good grades and your not acting out and such stuff. And it would be in Niks name and he'd be able to take it away at anytime of course" i added.

"well if you want. but if you find out why i was running, bumped into you then left so hastily you might want to reconsider" klaus said.

"okay" i said and looked over at henrik.

"well i might have met up with this girl outside your store, once i sneaked away from Nik and then i lost track of time and Nik found me..." Henrik said and looked down at his food with a small smile.

i Laughed and was caught in a memory before i realised everyone was looking at me.

"sorry, i was just remembering when i was younger and all the ways i had to sneak out, you see my mother was a sheriff... and i really shouldnt be telling you this now that i think about it" i shook my head with a smile as i looked back at Klaus and i brought my drink up to my lips, watching him swallow.

"oh Uncle Nik?" Nadia yelled from beside me.

"Yes Nadia" Klaus asked.

"um today when me and Daniel were outside, I saw this bug in the ground and i picked it up. i put it on Daniel and he screamed like a little girl" Nadia said with her mixed accent, whispering towards the end.

"I did not!" Daniel yelled.

"did too" Nadia said back with a smile.

"did not" Daniel replied, crossing his arms.

"Enough" Elijah said and both twins went quiet.

Klaus was chuckling at his Niece and Nephew.

"Anyways Kat, hows the pregnacy going as of yet?" Klaus asked.

i looked over to Katherine who shrugged, i took a bite of my food. This was weird, having a family gathered around a table. I didnt have this, and for the last 7 years it had just been me and Rebekah with an occasional fling.

I felt bad that i was the one sitting here, eating delicious food around Rebekahs family and she wasnt here. i looked back around the table and watched as Klaus, Katherine and Elijah all conversed. Henrik was playing some eating game with the twins.

My family never had this, even when my mom and dad were together. I sat there silently listening and eating. I heard my phone ringing from my purse i left in the foyer. i stood up quickly, swallowing the feeling i had to suddenly want to cry.

This was like going to Enzo's or Matts families house for dinner. Granted it was just normally me and Matt, his sister would bail and his mom often skipped town.

And Enzo had three sisters, all of which didnt like me.

"excuse me, Business calls" I smiled.

"But its 7 at night"Katherine said and i smiled sadly.

"that phone rings at all hours, we have international buyers and such stuff. im always busy lately" i smiled again and jogged after my phone. ignoring the looks i could feel burning into my back.

I answered the phone "Caroline Forbes speaking" I said and waited.

"Hello Ms. Forbes, Its Sam" Sam said and i relaxed a little.

"Hi Sam, How are you since this morning?" I asked.

"im fine, thanks. your speaker went out today"Sam questioned.

"Yes, ill need a new speaker, I spilt coffee on myself and it fried it." I said and looked over to klaus who was watching me.

"will do, ill have a new one for you tomorrow morning,do you have the work shirts for the store?" he asked.

"I do, its in my suitcase, Ill be fine." i said and turned to look at a painting on a wall.

"alright, so do you have any suspicions yet?" sam asked and i sighed.

"well Bonnie, and April seem very friendly but if you could check out a girl named Hayley, that would be great. She was in and out of the back of the store for long lengths of time, shes very rude it took everything in me not to fire her ass right then and there" i said.

"okay ill check into it" sam said.

"alright, thank you see you in the morning"

"okay, good night"

"thanks, you too" i sighed and hung up.

i put the phone down and walked back to the dining room and sat back down."im sorry" i said and resumed eating.

"Are you normally really busy?"Henrik asked and i looked up at him.

"Well i have people to do things for me if i dont feel like it, but i want to do it. I have nothing else to do, both me and Rebekah work as much as we can. We dont really have much of a social life outside of work besides the public appearances and such stuff" I shrugged.

"so no boyfriend?" Henrik asked.

i cleared my throat with a small smile, "No, No Boyfriends" I laughed and shook my head.

"when was the last time you had one?" he asked and i raised an eyebrow. I leaned over the table some.

"Why are you interested Henrik?" i asked with a wink and he laughed.

" your to old for me" he joked and i choked on my drink.

"dude, im only 25, just like Rebekah!" i Objected. "Im still young okay, im just more successful then most young people"

"you never did answer my question Care Bear, stop deflecting" he said and everyone was quiet, listening. i was so caught up with the conversation i didnt notice the looks i was recieving from Klaus.

"Aw, you called me Care Bear! I havent been called that since my mom was alive and my best friend from high school, Stefan would call me that" i said smiling at Henrik and his long dark hair he had tucked behind his ear, it wasnt too long but it was enough.

"youre deflecting again" henrik pointed out and i sighed.

"fine, i havent dated anyone since...since" i stopped to think. Shit have i really not been with anyone since Enzo? i shook my head. "Enzo" i finished lamely.

"He break your heart?" Katherine asked leaning on her hands. i looked over at her and shook my head.

"not exactly" i said and she looked at me questioningly and i knew i wasnt going to get out of this. "man, is having siblings like this always so prying?" i asked with a smile.

"im sorry about henrik and my wife, Caroline. they seem to have forgotten their manners" Elijah started but Katherine shhed him and i giggled.

"its fine, i like it. its homey" i shrugged. "After my mom died i had gotten closer to Enzo, My mom hoped i would marry him one day, but she also didnt think she would die so soon either so... I was 18 at the time when we started getting more serious." i swallowed. "the next three years past and when i was 21 he proposed"

"did he die too or something?" Katherine asked curiously.

I laughed "No, hes very much alive" i said and they raised their eyebrows. "I said no, and we broke up" i said and then took a sip from my drink.

"Why would you do that?" it was Klaus who asked this time.

"Im not really one to believe in love and all its b.s. so as soon as he proposed he scared me off." i shrugged.

"now thats too sad to believe" Katherine said with her bulgarian accent.

"My father left my mom and me when i was nine, it turns out he was gay. then when he died he didnt leave anything to Stephen or his daughter. My father who i hadnt seen in 15 years at the time left me every single thing he owned, instead his boyfriends kid who he helped raise and was actually there for. But ive only seen failed marriages and misery. it might not be at first but it happens" I shrugged and looked down at the plate.

"And i dont need a ring, or a piece of paper to be miserable, i do it fine on my own" i said and looked around."not that im miserable at the moment...im to busy to be anything and now some one has been stealing about 17 million dollars from mine and Rebekahs store down here." i shook my head and Henrik spit his drink out.

I looked over at him to make sure he was alright.

"how much money did you say you and Rebekah had?" Henrik asked and I laughed.

"Henrik I dont even know the exact number, more than we can count and its hourly wheither we are working or not" i winked. "when my father passed, the next week i checked my account on friday and i had $500,000 in my account and it was like that every friday untill two months later. where it went up to a million a week. but thats just how much i got. theres money all over the place, and when Rebekah joined half went to her and i added '&amp; Mikaelson' On every Forbes business i owned. Shes like my sister" i smiled.

"what, Rebekahs been holding out on us Nik!" Henrik said and i laughed.

"clearly" Nik said and i shrugged.

"we keep most the money up in vaults and such stuff, so it collects and we only touch it for things business wise. it should keep your family afloat for a long time, many generations."

"well what about your family, love?" Nik asked and i laughed.

"well other than Rebekah and you guys, i have none" i said.

"you dont want kids or anything" Nik asked in disbelief.

"well of course i do, i mean i have the money and houses and everything but" i took in a deep breath and shrugged " I just dont see it happening for me, Im too scared of commitment to even get that far, hell Bekah is the same way. I mean Matty was going to pop the question to her too, i could tell he had that look in his eye. he calls her all the time still, he made it in the NFL and everything. but she just doesnt want him, i mean i get it and Mattys a sweetheart and all"

"you set them up didnt you?" Elijah asked and i smiled.

"I did actually, when we were in college i set them up, he was my high school sweet heart but we both ended it on mutual terms and i met Enzo, Rebekah was happy but she wanted more"

"what about you?" Nik asked and i looked in his blue orbs for a while.

"i guess i just havent found someone who makes me not scared to take any serious steps, yet" I said finally.

"or you havent given anyone a chance" Katherine said and i shrugged.

"i guess not" i said. "I mean ive been on a few dates with people but they are always trying to get with me because my money, its hard to find someone who is 100% real with me"

"Well its time to get the kids cleaned up for school" Katherine said and i nodded. i went around the table and started collecting the dirty dishes while the twins were giving hugs and goodnights to their uncle Nik and Uncle Henrik.

I was in the kitchen rinsing off plates when i felt two pairs of arms wrap around my thighs. i looked down and smiled while i put the plate i was holding down and wrapped my arms around them both.

"good night Aunt Care" Nadia said and i smiled.

"good night you two" i said and kissed both their little let me go and ran out the kitchen and my eyes followed until i noticed a figure leaning against the archway of the kitchen.

Nik walked over to me and smirked I looked at his scruff around his lips and wondered idly how they would feel against mine before i caught myself and looked back at the dishes.

"you rinse and i put them in the dish washer, sweetheart?" Nik asked and i looked back at him.

"sure" i said and started rinsing again and then handed them off to Nik.

"so I believe I owe you a coffee"Nik said and i laughed.

"dont worry about it, i was just upset about this girl at the store, plus i feel bad for being here"

"And why would you feel bad for being here?" Nik asked taking another plate from me.

"Because Rebekah hasnt seen you all in forever and i know she misses you all because she talks about you all especially you all the time. And here i am staying with Elijah and Kat when shes stuck in New York." i sighed and Nik shrugged.

"shes a big boss like you, you both could take time off if you truly wished. Travel around a bit and relax" Nik said.

"we went to Tokyo a few months back, she loved it" I said smiling.

"She told me about that trip." Nik said and when i looked at him he brought his hand up and wiped my cheek and im pretty sure my heart stopped as i looked in his eyes. "bubbles on your cheek, love" he whispered.

I didnt realise how close we were together until i heard Henrik clearing his throat in the doorway and i jumped and looked at henrik before looking back at Nik.

"well it was nice to finally meet you both, but i have a few phone calls i have to make. So good night and drive home safely" I said and hugged Nik before hugging Henrik.

I walked away from them and back upstairs to the guest room i was staying in, closing the door behind me before leaning against it. Ive never had this kind of jittery feeling from being around some one before. What could it mean?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. dont forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ENJOY!**

* * *

**** Three months later****

_"Rebekah, Ive missed you so much!"_ i said as i looked over the picture on the screen.

"_I know I cant believe the theif hasnt been found yet_." Rebekah said with a sigh." _you know how many times i have watched the notebook with out you?!" _

_"probably about the same abount of time as i have." _i laughed.

"_well what place are you going to get out there?" _Rebekah asked.

I sighed, Ive been staying with Elijah and his family for the last three months thinking that it wouldnt take this long to find out who is guzzling our money. On my days off at the store i go to the office and work to try and see if its someone from corporate.

Unfortuneatly so far Hayley isnt the one we are looking for. her background check came out clean and we watch the videos in the store around her. she does tend to go to the back office alot but its normally for a brief second.

And the two other people i suspect is a Woman named Liv from corporate who is blonde with crazier curls than mine. And a man, Tom. i just get really bad vibes from them.

"_just something small, it's just me so." _i shrugged.

_"why dont you just stay with Elijah again?" _she asked.

_"because im over staying my welcome, and because Kol is moving here from England."_

_"oh the knit wit finally had enough of mother and father?" _Rebekah scoffed throwing blonde hair over her shoulder.

_"I guess, i dont know how he maintained a tolerence to them all this time, i cant even take a dinner_." i smiled and she nodded in agreement.

_"so hows it going in New York?" _I asked and she smiled brighter.

_"Oh we are still super Busy with this years fall line, I think its going to be much better than last years!." _Rebekah said and i shuddered. its that time of year again?!

_"ugh its going to start getting cold again" _i sighed.

_"yeah well now we can wear our other wardrobe" _Rebekah said.

_"always the optimist Bex!" _

_"you know it" _she said and checked her messages.

I heard a noise in the hallway and turned around and seen two little kids in the hallway sneaking by the door. As soon as i turned and they seen who was on the screen they squealled.

_"Auntie Bex_!" Daniel said and ran over by me, Rebekah looked up from her phone and smiled.

_"well if it isnt my favorite niece and nephew. wow you guys are getting big, I miss you guys!" _Rebekah said as Nadia climbed on my lap.

_"I miss you too aunt Bekah, this much" _Nadia whipped her arms out wide to show how much she missed Rebekah, nearly whacking me in the face.

_"I miss you more, love." _Rebekah smiled and then she gasped._ "OMG Caroline, your birthday is coming up!"_

_"please dont remind me, ill be 26_!" i sighed and Daniel giggled. _"hey mister its not funny!" _i reached over and started tickling him.

_"Its not funny! its not funny" _he squealed loudly with his mixed accent.

_"Yeah thats right!" _i laughed and let him breath, i watched as he panted and shook his head.

_" wow he looks just like Elijah! i swear i just had deja vu." _Rebekah said and i nodded.

_"i know right_" i said.

_"there you two are!" _I heard Katherine say from the doorway. i turned and seen her walk over to us, rubbing her tummy slightly. Her five month belly was big. "oh, hi Bekah" Katherine said as she looked at the screen.

_"hi kitty kat" _Rebekah said then laughed at the face Katherine made._ "well look at that tum"_

_"i know, i am so excited...what about you guys huh?" _Katherine asked looking at her children.

_"yes mama" _Nadia said. _"i hope its a girl so i can play dress up and princesses and do her hair."_

_" no its going to be a boy, so we can play trucks, and build forts"_Daniel replied

_"hey! im not a boy and i build forts with you all the time" _Nadia quipped.

_"Are you Sure?" _Daniel raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

_"Oh my god Kat, are you sure they are only four?" _Rebekah asked and i laughed with Katherine.

"_well they are Mikaelsons so..."_ Katherine said as if that should explain it all.

"_okay well you all can stay and chat with Bekah, but i have to go meet up with my realestate agent" _i said looking at my watch.

_"i thought you said some place small?" _Rebekah asked and i smirked.

_"i am, my definition of small" _i said and waved to Rebekah and saying a good bye to the twins and Katherine.

As soon as i made it outside i seen a car parking next to the limo i was about to take. i pulled down my glasses and looked harder.

Nik stood up just then from the drivers door and walked over to me smiling.

"Good morning Nik" i said as he got closer and i seen him smile more. it was nearly afternoon, it was 10:30-ish "What are you doing here?" i asked looking him over. normally i would see him on sundays. except that one sunday he ditched us to hang out with his friend since college. i thought it was neat that we both have a best friend from school named stefan. ive never met him though.

He had on a grey suit, fitted for just him. His hair was it's usual curly self. and his face was freshly shaven with little bit of his scruff already starting to shadow his face. He looked amazing...

When i looked back up to his face he was smirking at me, knowingly. He had his hands folded across his chest and i begged my face not to expose the 'fuck me' expression i was feeling toward him.

God Rebekah would go nuts if i even considered her 'Favorite' brother. But i mean seriously, this guy is like a God.

He cleared his throat and i once again forgot i was staring at him a little too long.

"Oh, sorry I got... distracted. What were you saying?" I said lamely, trying to contain the little blush i let slip as i looked back at my driver who was patiently holding my door open.

"That i have the rest the day off, Henrik is at school... hopefully staying out of trouble and that i still owe you a coffee." Nik raised his eyebrow, waiting.

"Oh well, i was just meeting my real estate agent. since Kol is finally moving here and we still havent caught the sneaky asses who are stealing from us, i decided id just get my own place out here in the windy city." i started.

"Maybe some other time then" klaus said, his face dropping.

"But if you wouldnt mind coming with me and waiting, we can afterwards. Ill even buy lunch." I suggested and his face lit back up.

"How about i agree to the waiting and lunch but i buy?" Nik suggested.

"Its not like this is a date Nik, ill buy." i shrugged as i pulled him into the limo with me as i checked my watch on my wrist."and even if it was a date, id still buy..." i smiled nonchalantly.

A moment of silence passed as the driver got in and rolled up the window to give us privacy.

"It can be." Nik stated and i looked over at him confused.

"It can be what?" I asked as i fixed my hair.

"A date, sweetheart" Nik said and i froze in the seat. Both hands where in my hair and a bobby pin in my mouth as i looked back over at him to see if he was joking. he wasnt, so clearly this was a mutual attraction.

"Nik youre Rebekahs brother... that makes you totally off limits to me" i said and cautiously continued to fix my hair. My heart was hammering against my ribs and i had to focus on not smiling like an idiot.

"Thats just an excuse, you know she would be fine with it adventually" Nik said and i sighed, he was probably right but i was scared.

"did you know she cried for two weeks after i broke up with Enzo, she thought he was perfect for me and she didnt talk to me for a month" i said.

"shes dramatic, Love." Nik persisted.

"why would you even want me? I mean i already told you im afriad of commitment that shouldve just made you run away. I dumped a man who wanted to spend the rest of his life with me without a blink of an eye."

"You said you could be serious if you met the right guy"

"And you think youre the right guy?" i asked quirking a perfect eyebrow as i shirfted my body to face him.

" I know i am" nik said boldly.

"And how would you know that, you barely know a thing about me." i pointed out.

"Maybe but i could spend the rest of my life getting to know you."

"Dont fall in love with me Nik, Ill just hurt you" I whispered.

"ill take my chances, but will you Caroline?"

"take a chance?" i asked and he nodded grabbing one of my hands in his big strong ones. I looked down at our hands together.

"Come on, I dare you" Nik said and i laughed and looked up into his eyes, hesitating at first before speaking.

"Fine" I huffed defeatedly. " but i dont understand how this will work. I live in New York, You here in Chicago. we are both two very busy people, and you have Henrik" i started naming off Cons.

"Is that the problem?"

my brows furrowed in confusion "whats the problem, Nik?"

"Henrik, is he the problem?" he asked and i shook my head.

"of course not, I think its great that you took him in the way you did." i said and he nodded, I could tell just from the look in his eyes that he was momentarily reliving a memory.

* * *

****Niks POV****

**2 almost 3 years ago**

* * *

_"hello?" i said as i answered my phone, it was only around 9 at night but i had fallen asleep on my office couch after i finished all my work._

_"Yes is this Niklaus Mikaelson?" A man over the line asked._

_"yes it is" I said and sat up on the couch, rubbing my face. I looked out side of my small office in England and seen the rain pouring down from the sky hitting the darkened street._

_"Hello Niklaus, This is Officer Lockwood. Im calling on behalf of a Henrik Mikaelson." Officer Lockwood started saying until i jumped up from my chair and cut him off._

_"Is he alright? Is he in trouble?" I asked. "am I being called as a lawyer or as his brother?" I asked._

_"Both Niklaus, Henrik is fine, he has some cuts and brusies. a concushion but all in all breathing, hes down here at the station..."_

_"Ill be right there, Officer" I said and hung up, Grabbing my peacoat and shoving it on as i ran out the door._

_As i entered the Police station I seen Esther and Mikael both behind Bars in the seperate cells they had at the station. I glared at them as i looked back at the woman at the desk. I already had a feeling of why i was here as soon as i laid eyes on them._

_"may i help you." she asked in a bored tone._

_"Im here for Henrik Mikaelson." i said and a cop standing near overheard._

_"Niklaus?" He asked and i looked at the dark haired man._

_"I go by Klaus, but yes" i said and he nodded to the woman and she buzzed me through the door to follow the cop._

_"Im officer Lockwood. the one you were on the phone with." he said and i nodded._

_"okay, whats going on?" I asked as we walked into a dark room with lit up buttons, speakers and a window in the wall that i realised was a mirror on the opposite side, in the interrogation room._

_"well this is what we know" Lockwood started as i looked at my thirteen year old brother through the glass. He was sitting at the table with a hand on his head. And a cup of water in front of him._

_He had a busted lip and a cut on his nose and what looked like a bruise forming on his left cheekbone._

_"we got a call from an elderly woman around 8:23 pm, stating that her Neighbors Kid was frantically beating on her door until she opened it where he passed her and locked himself in her home and then told her what was happening. She proceeded in calling us."_

_"and what happened?" i asked impatiently._

_"well Henrik says that he came home and his Father was in one of his moods and when he went to pass the study, Mikael came out and at first started to harass him verbally. And then it escalated to where it got Physical. He said his Mother watched as she swallowed more of the drink she was holding and walked away. We thought that he might be lying, you know teen lashing out against the parents but Mikael does have Marks and some blood on his hands and Esther is quite intoxicated, so we arrested Mikael for Child abuse and Esther for child Neglect"_

_"Well I can assure you that Henrik isnt lying, all of us have had to deal with the wrath of our Father. i carried the brunt of the load until i moved out, my being a bastard child and all. I stayed here while most of my siblings moved to the states to get away, to keep an eye on Henrik while he lived there."_

_"Okay well they have been charged already, Henriks been attended to by the ambulance that arrived on scene. And he has given his statements, we will be granting you temporary custody until trial" Lockwood said and i nodded._

_I sighed " i know how this works, is he good to go?" I asked._

_"He is." Lockwood said and moved to the door as a 13 year old henrik groaned in pain._

_The interrogation room door opened and Henrik looked up before he stood up seeing me there. he limped over to me slightly holding his side until he was right infront of me and gave me an awkward smile._

_"thanks Nik" Henrik said and i rolled my eyes just to cover the guilt i felt for not being there to stop this._

_"alright, alright. lets get going." i said and wound my arm cautiously around his and helped him out to my car._

_** 1 month later**_

_"I cant believe Mother and Father got all their charges dropped against them" Henrik shook his head in disgust._

_"well its all about who you know, and how much money you have. But we arent here for them we are here for you, Brother. so just act like they arent in the room and tell the judge what you want and why." i said and he nodded, ringing his hands together._

_"but cant they just buy this judge off too?" Henrik asked with a worried expression._

_"No i know this judge, she will do whats right and she cant be bribed."I said confidently. I liked how Judge Greenway was a no B.S. kind of woman._

_We went inside the court room, ignoring both Mother and Father in the seats as we waited in the seats away from them for our case._

_"Case 770254221" Judge Greenway announced and I stood up bringing henrik up to the table with me. he tried to sit down but i grabbed his arm and held him up._

_"This is on behalf of the custody arrangment of Henrik Mikaelson?" Greenway asked._

_"that is correct your Honor" I said and she nodded._

_"You may be seated" she said and both me and henrik took our seats._

_"Okay well i reviewed your case and I want to hear who Henrik wants to live with before i make my decision" Judge Greenway said before looking at Henrik expectantly, who swallowed loudly._

_"I want to live with my brother Niklaus, your honor. I dont feel safe around my parents" Henrik said simply getting straight to the point._

_"very well, Then i hearby grant Niklaus Mikaelson full Custody of Henrik Mikaelson" Judge Greenway slammed down her gable and Henrik looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back until I heard Mikael and Esther yelling Objections and other things before the judge demanded order in her court room. _

_me and Henrik left soon so we wouldnt have to deal with their harassment outside of the court room._

_Two weeks after that both me and Henrik packed up (mostly me since henrik wasnt allowed near his home to get his stuff) and we were moving in with Elijah and his wife and two, two year olds in the states._

* * *

****Niks Memory over, Carolines POV****

* * *

"so are we really going to do this?" I asked curiously.

"Abosolutely" Nik said with a winning smile.

"Bekah is going to kill me." I said as the car pulled up infront of a lavish mansion.

"dont worry about her" Nik said and I nodded with a smile. the driver parked the limo and opened the door for us.

Nik got out first and offered me his hand as i got out. when we were both out we stopped to stare at the mansion infront of us. Can you say love at first sight' i thought to myself.

There was a lady standing outside a white Cadillac, with pinn straight frosted blonde and redish-orange hair that reached her shoulders in a straight line. She had on a killer fake smile and her appearal was just a purple perfessional dress that covered and still looked good with matching purple heels. she topped it was a white leather jacket. her nails were perfectly french tipped and she had her nose up in a snuddy way.

I looked over at klaus and smiled with a raise of my eyebrows.

"if you want you can just wait out here." i suggested and he looked at me like i was crazy.

"as if id pass up the oppurtunity of looking at the place on the inside" Nik said and i giggled. we walked over to the woman who smiled even harder when we were near.

"Ms. Forbes, Its nice to offically meet you" said as she clutched her clip board.

"Likewise, Mrs. Sommers. This is my... Friend, Klaus. Klaus, Mrs. Sommers." I said cordially as i peaked up at him. what do i even call him now?

I mean we are only just dateing, which we havent even done yet so friends it was...right?

Klaus grabbed Mrs. Sommers hand and kissed her knuckles. Mrs. Sommers Blushed immensily before retrieving her hand back and clearing her throat.

"Okay, lets check out the inside" Mrs. Sommers said as she pulled out a ring of Keys.

we followed her up the stairs to the front door. she fumbled for a moment before finally getting the right key and opening the doors. as soon as they were open and we walked in we were greeted by a beautiful sun lit foyer that had two grand staircases on either side of the room.

In the middle of the foyer you could see an archway that had a glass door and on the other side of said glass door was a green house. i looked up and notice the sky light that provided the light for the greenhouse, in the middle of the actual house. Neat' I thought with a quirk of an eyebrow as my face stayed emotionless as i glanced around.

"Ill just let you two look around. Ill be in the kitchen when you need me" Mrs. Sommers said.

"alright" I said and looked back at the green house before going up the stairs, Nik right behind me.

My blue sweater dress was tight on my body as i walked up the stairs, I had one shoulder exposed and the other covered with quarter sleeves. My black anckle booties clinking as it met marble.

When we got up the stairs, i went to the left, down a hallway. there were a few doors that i opened and found them to be what looked like a study/library. i walked into that room and stared at all the empty selves that could be filled throught the years, and possible generations. in the corner of the library/ study, was a spiral stair case that led up.

I followed it upstairs with Nik still behind me, and found a room...who was i kidding it was an almost an entire third floor with no walls except one that i could tell went down the middle of this floor, which meant there was something on the opposite side of the wall and alot of natural lighting.

"this is nice" i said as i ran my hands over the window sill.

"yeah, it is." Nik said and i looked at him and smiled before we went back down stairs and out of the library/study. i went to the next door and seen a game room. the next four rooms were guest rooms and connected baths.

i went to the other side of the stairs from the foyer and looked through those doors, first was a theater room. the next was a gym. the ones that followed where guest rooms with their connected baths until you reached the end of the hallway where there was one more stair case.

we followed it up stairs where we found the other half of the third floor. this part however was transformed to be a master suite that had a sliding glass door that led out to a balchony. you could see the back yard, it wasnt to big, maybe an acres or two with a privacy wall around the yard that was filled with vines, the landscaping was beautiful. there was a deck that led to a pool. a huge weeping williow tree in the middle."wow this is beautiful"

" i agree" Nik said but he was looking at her and not the view.

i was surprised to find a place like this in chicago. i loved it though, i walked back in and looked at the huge closet and then the huge bathroom. before i smiled brightly and walked down stairs.

where we found the living room, a guest bathroom, a small dinning room, and a formal dinning room. then there was the kitchen, a few closets and a door that led down to a finished basement.

When we walked in the kitchen Mrs. Sommers was looking over some papers. she looked up and smiled from where she was.

"so what are we thinking?"She asked.

"when was the last time this place was inspected?" i asked ignoring her question and getting straight to the point.

"it was just inspected a month ago, everything is how it should be. heres the papers for the inspection." she handed me the papers and i looked them over.

"and how many people have put an offer on this home?" i asked.

"Nobody" she said and i raised my eyebrow waiting for her to explain. "you are the first person to see this place" she said quickly and i nodded.

"well then you better go put a sold sign out front because ill take it" i said simply and then smiled as she sighed. I knew this wasnt even going to dent my bank accounts and i already knew was doing a happy dance in her head since she would be getting a percent of what im paying on this mansion.

I looked back over at Nik who was quiet throughout the entire trip and he smiled warmly at me." I think this place would be great for when Rebekah comes over, its not too far away from you, Henirk and Elijah... and now Kol" i added on. "plus this place is awesome" i said and he smiled more.

"thats an understatement, love" Nik said and i rolled my eyes.

"whatever" i laughed and looked out the window in the kitchen that was above the sink that led to outside."its perfect"

Mrs. sommers immediately got the papers out for me to sign. I looked at all the papers before, never sign anything you havent read, and then i signed. i handed her the papers back and then my black card. i have more money on this card then this house even costs. she plugged in her card reader and swiped to her phone and slide my card across and waited a second just to recieve a confirmed message in bold green letters.

not even a minute later i got a call from my bank asking if it was real since it was a 'big' withdrawl.

then as soon as i hung up i got a call from Thierry who manages my money.

"alright well congratulations Ms. Forbes on your new home" Mrs. sommers said and i smiled brightly.

Thank you" i said and then she walked out as i looked around.

"well that was quick, im surprised you didnt look at other places before making a final decision." Nik said and i giggled as i stepped closer.

"Oh Nik," I sighed "how long have i been here?" i asked.

"about three or four months" he said after a second.

"and the previous owner just moved out a month ago. I was a step ahead, believe me i looked around. i Offered the gentleman who lived here a great sum of money to go and get him and his family a new home, which he gladly took because apparently they were close to bankruptcy. then i made this place availible and i bought it." i smiled proudly at my own deviousness.

"wow," Nik said and i laughed."that was really smart" Nik said and i rolled my eyes.

"yes well there is a brain under the blonde hair" i laughed lightly and then back at him."now lets go get some lunch, I dont know about you but im famished. ill call a decorator on the way and let her know its a go and she should have everything set up within two days"

"how would she do that?" nik asked and i sighed as we stepped outside.

"i knew i was going to get the house so i already picked and bought everything. i just need people in here to repaint, which they could do and have done by the end of tomorrow night, then have people moving in furniture and setting it up by the end of the second night, by the third ill be all set to move in myself. which reminds me ill have to get someone to install security measures." I rambled then stopped and looked at Nik as we sat in the limo and it started taking off.

"sorry im rambling" i said and scrunched up my nose for a second.

"I dont mind, Love" Nik said and then i nodded , he grabbed my hand again and i all but exploded with happiness at that moment. I didnt for once hold in my smile.

We pulled up to a starbucks and got out and walked amoung the crowd, side by side till we entered.

We ordered our drinks and some food from the window. they called our drinks up and we moved outside to the tables.

"okay so..." i started as i sipped my Pumpin-spice frappacino, it really was that time of the year again."i dont really know how to do this" i admitted.

"just relax, sweetheart" Nik said and i visibly relaxed, leaning back in my chair.

"You know when i heard that Bekah was becoming a partner in Forbes' Fashion i honestly thought you were going to be some prissy, she-devil." Nik admitted and i laughed.

"really?" i asked and he nodded.

"well am i a 'prissy she-devil?'" i asked as i mocked his accent jokingly.

"not at all, love. I like that youre so grounded" he said and i laughed.

"well i did grow up normal-ish Nik. My mom was a sheriff, we had a small house out in a little town called Mystic Falls. my dad left and did his thing and sent me clothes" i said."we hadnt spoken for 15 years when he passed and i got all his junk" i pointed out.

"I know, and i like it" he said and i smiled. we leaned in over the table and was chatting.

_we didnt notice that paparazzi has spotted me and was taking pictures. _

Just then my phone starts ringing in my bag, i pick it up only to silence it before putting it back in my bag and waiting for Nik to Continue.

But right when he was beginning to tell me about how he drunkenly got a tattoo my phone started ringing again.

I sighed but continued to ignore it. Nik smiled at me.

"I think you should answer that, it could be important" Nik said and i sighed and smiled apologetically.

I answered the phone and Immediately heard Sams voice without me even uttering a hello.

"Okay so we traced five accounts, and one of our woman undercover got in-" Sam started saying and my smile grew as i listened.

"all she has found out the names of a few people behind the operation. the lower branch is Three people all who work in the retail stores Tom, Liv, And Hayley- just like you had thought, except Hayley was a bit more devious. Her real name is Andrea and thats how they got their opening for the accounts.

we found two people in corporate who are on the higher level -Genevieve and Davina but they are also taking orders from one last person who is higher. We traced a call going from Davina to an unknown number traced back to England, . The voice was technoed and snowy but we managed to record the phone call. theres going to be one last 'drop' and its happening tomorrow night.

we will be prepared to take record, trace, and track all movement and we also found a meeting place they are all going to meet before fleeing the country." sam said and let out a breath.

"well great job, just stay on it then, lets find out who is behind all of this and then bust them, get my money back and then arrest all of them." i said and he agreed with a good bye and a promise to keep me in the loop. i hung up and looked back at Nik and smiled hugely.

"Oh my gosh Nik, they got all the people except the big fish. They are going to track the last of the money that is going to be stolen tomorrow and arrest them all at a creepy hiding place before they flee." i said and stood up, Nik stood immediately out of habit when i did i reached over and hugged him.

_across the street there was a camara snapping more pictures of Caroline hugging Niklaus, and Niklaus wrapping his arms around Carolines back bringing her closer to his body and them staring at each other._

"Thats great news, love." Nik said bringing me closer, his body felt amazing pressed up against mine."did i tell you how ravishing you look today?" Nik asked with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away " No you didnt but its okay because i know i look good" i smiled when i looked back up to his face. I could feel his hands at the low of my back and i momentarily day dreamed them going to cup my bottom and lift me to the table and me wrapping my legs around him. i swallowed and pulled back with yet another blush for the inappropriate thoughts... but who could blame me.

We sat back down and finished our 'date'. it had ended right before Henrik had gotten out of school, leaving us with enough time to get back to Elijahs so Nik could retrieve his car and Pick Henrik up from school. He leaned over and kissed my cheek before he did leave though. it felt amazing and it wasnt even on my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. dont forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ENJOY!;)**this will have some foul language and some traumatic scenes toward the end* just wanted to put that out there incase there are some touchy people reading this.**

**_**the next day**_**

I had a plan to stop by one of the corporate offices before heading to the retail store that hayley is at. from what i learned later last night from sam who called again was that the money was to be stollen at four sharp, and everyone was to meet up in an old abandoned warehouse at five sharp, where they would meet the big fish.

At the retail store, shifts dont start until three so i knew that Hayley(Andrea) was already there and waiting for the okay before she would ditch.

I made my way into the corporate office, wearing my dark-brown-almost-black wig with blonde tips that went down my back to my waist.

I had on a Black Jumper that had a shimmering silver strip go around my upperwaist. The neckline went into a very low 'V' all the way down to above my bellybutton both in the front and the back. the shoulders were just straps that connected the front and back neckline together-with no sleeves.I had on high Shimmering silver Heels.

I made my way through the office building straight to the mail room where i started shifting through mail with the actual delivery boy. he didnt mind my company in the least. I followed him and helped him hand out mail. sweet boy really, only 19 and has a cute 1 year old daughter with the brightest red hair i have ever seen.

when we got to the office marked "**Davina Gerarde" **i seen her shoving stuff from inside her desk into a purse she had. I looked down at my watch and seen the time, it was 3:12 pm. I smiled at Wade-the delivery boy- and took off to the retail store. i obviously couldnt go in, i wasnt in uniform but i could wait outside in the van that had some officers in it.

we sat in the van and watched the security cameras as the followed hayley(andrea) around the store. Odd thing really, when it was 3:58 pm Hayley checked her watch then retreated to the back office where she entered and just stood for the remainder of the time until it had just clicked 4:00, then she proceeded to switch on the Light switch 2 times then walked out the room.

I looked over at the officers who were just as confused as i was. Just then there was a knocking on the van door. a cop covered me while the other held his gun out and opened the door.

There standing was a Man with short light brown hair and Hazel eyes and a mischeiveous smirk.

"sir you need to proceed" the officer started when the man raised up his hand to silence the officer.

"No need" the man started and i instantly reconized the accent, i looked at the strangers face and reconized him as a mikaelson.

"wait" i said and the officers looked at me briefly.

"Kol?" i asked and his smile widened as he entered the van.

"Nice to finally meet you, caroline darling" Kol said and i smiled reaching over to hug him.

"I thought you werent coming in for another week?" i asked and he shrugged.

"i wanted it to be a surprise, plus bekah filled me in on the mishap with your money and i thought id lend a helping hand" Kol said with a shrugg.'

"everyone this is Kol Mikaelson, one of Rebekah Mikaelsons older brothers" i said and they let their guard back down while they went back to studying the screen.

"so anything exciting?" kol asked and i shrugged.

"hayley, a girl we have been watching, just went back to the office before you knocked on the door and switched on a light twice before walking out." i shrugged "thats about it so far."

"Can i see the tape?" Kol asked with a furrowed brow. a girl cop at the computer set up a separate tab and rewound the security video. Kol watched it then shook his head.

"okay call the other van that im assuming you have sitting out side corporate and see if the person, Davina and gena-whoever did the same thing at 4 o'clock" kol instructed and they just looked at him.

"Now" he said with authority. i looked down at my watch, it was 4:27pm.

the cop radioed the other van and apparently the same thing happened. Genevieve had switched the lights on and off twice in her office.

Kol sighed before speaking.

"Okay as soon as They leave you need to have the buildings evacuated, call bomb squad and get them over here and both set up a bomb in the buildings by switching on the lights. since they did it twice im assuming it was set for two hours. they leave in one which is only in " kol looked down at his watch "about thirty minutes... so that gives you an hour after their departure to evacuate and deactivate the bombs, while you have people following them. You might want to call the vans at the other two stores and let them know as well since Tom and Liv both work at the opposite retail stores." Kol said and my mouth dropped.

okay i kinda get stealing the millions but who would go to such lengths to bomb my corporate and three retail stores in Chicago, who could hate me or rebekah that much? ' i thought to myself as the officers in the van suddenly became very active with phone calls.

as soon as it was 4:57 pm, we watched as Hayley snuck out early from the back of the store, leaving both Bonnie and April in the front. some officers followed hayley while I followed the bomb squad into the store where April shrieked, startled.

I stepped infront of the bomb squad and directed them to the office i told the customers to leave the building which they did and i grabbed both my employee's April and Bonnie and pulled them outside with me. they were evacuating buildings next to mine and moving people away from all this.

I stood infront of bonnie and smiled, trying to relax her nerves.

"Caroline, Whats going on?" Bonnie asked looking at me curiously, April slightly shaking at her side.

"Everything will be fine, let me start by filling you in on a little secret" I said as Kol came to stand next to me, eyeing bonnie up and down visibly until i elbowed him in the ribbs.

"okay " Bonnie said as she waited for me to continue.

"My name isnt Caroline Hybrids" I said and both bonnie and aprils eyes went wide.

Kol chuckled beside me "that was your allias name, Caroline Hybrids? that is the lamest most obvious fake name i had ever heard in my life darling"

"well it was apparently not that obvious, Kol" i rolled my eyes with a smile as i continued.

"My real name is Caroline Forbes" I said and watched as both Bonnie and April looked at me with recognition. "as in the forbes from Forbes &amp; Mikaelson." i pointed out the obvious as i took off my brown wig and threw it to the ground and letting my blond curls free to fall down my back.

"oh that thing was itchy" i said and their mouths dropped.

"I-I" April started.

"anyways like caroline was saying..." kol rolled his hazel eyes and looked at bonnie again with a smirk. "was that heley"

"hayley" i corrected" or Andrea, which was her real name"

"whatever, has been stealing millions of dollars from her company and tonight was the last hit but they decided to go out with a bang...in literal sense, she put a bomb in the store" Kol finished and smiled at Bonnie again.

"And who are you then? "Bonnie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest trying to block out some of the chill from the wind. kol noticed she was starting to get goosebumps and took off his jacket and draped it around her, much to bonnies surprise.

"Kol Mikaelson, the handsomest of the bunch" Kol said and i rolled my eyes at him.

"I dont know about that" i started and kol looked at me curiously.

"well i only have four other brothers...one in England with his stuck up wife, one here who is also married with kids, Henrik who is way too young for you then theres Nik, I knew he fancied you but i didnt think youd return the liking." kol said with a knowing smirk.

"w-what, NO i was just..just saying that all the Mikaelson siblings have very good genes" i said and avoided eye contact with kol as i blushed and looked at bonnie and april. Now i felt like april talking about henrik, which im sure she doesnt even know is a Mikaelson also.

"funny Nik told me you two went on a coffee date just yesterday" Kol smirked and i sighed.

"fine, busted." i said with a sigh.

"ohhh i cant wait to tell Rebekah" Kol smiled and i shook my head.

"you cant tell bekah!" i half yelled and kol chuckled loudly, and for a brief second i forgot that a bomb may or may not go off in a few seconds.

"alright, alright. I wont say a peep. But we should leave, i like my limbs in tact" Kol suggested and i nodded in agreement.

we dropped both April and Bonnie off at their homes and i smiled at kol on the way back.

"you so have the hots for Bonnie" I said and he looked at me with a smirk.

"well she is easy on the eyes, Darling" Kol said and i rolled my eyes with a pointed look.

"so what are you doing here in the states?" I asked and he smiled.

"I joined the FBI a year ago, heres a secret, love. Ive been here a year" Kol said with a smirk as he sat back in his seat.

"a year... " i glared at him. it was his turn to roll his eyes "yeah, I opened me a club too" he said proudly.

"let me guess, strip club?" i asked and he chuckled.

"no, just a regular night club. I saved my money that Mikael was giving me knowing that one day he'd cut me off. and i wasnt mistaken, he had done just that." Kol shrugged and i nodded in understanding.

"so you have your own place then?" i asked with my eyebrow raised.

"nah, ive been staying in the room above my club." He said and i nodded. how the hell does he have time to be in the FBI and run a club is beyond me.

My phone rang and i answered it. it was Sam "we kinda have a problem, good news we got all your money back bad news..." sam said and the smile on my face instantly dropped.

"Whats wrong?" i asked instantly.

"we were outside the warehouse that we all followed the thieves to, we were listening to what was going on inside and when all of a sudden a voice came out. i am assuming it was the head person" sam was saying.

"put him on speaker" Kol said and i put the phone on speaker so he could listen in.

" he was tying up loose ends and then there was 5 shots fired... and then a second and third voice, screaming... here im going to play the voices to you to see if you recognize them. we made our presence known but the head person is holding two hostages."

"okay lets hear them"

"What the hell is this?" I heard Hayley say.

"yeah who are they and why do you have them tied to chairs?" Davina asked as she looked over the two people, one of them had blood gushing from his forehead where he had been whacked by something hard.

"this wasnt apart of our deal, we were just suppose to steal money not kidnap any one!" Tom said.

"please dont do this, Father!" a voice called out.

"Shut up, boy!" the head person said and then you heard a whacking sound and some spitting.

"what have you done to Henrik," The voice i recognized to be Niks yelled out. then i realized it was Mikael who was behind everything and that he kidnapped henrik and Nik. My heart was thudding against my chest as kol yelled at the driver to get the the location that they needed to be at.

"He'll wake up" Mikael sneered."well maybe" he added.

"okay not to break up whatever disfunctional family moment youre having but can you just give me my account number and ill be on my wa-" liv started until you hear a shot cutting her off.

Gennieve started screaming and then there was a quick four shots heard. by that point everything was silent and you could hear a door breaking open and police entering.

"stop or ill kill them both" Mikael said pointing a gun at henrik who was still unconscious.

"Oh My God!" i said when the playback ended.

"percisely Ms. Forbes, DO you recognise the voices?" sam asked and i nodded, starting to get teary eye until i remembered that he couldnt see me.

"Yes the one holding them hostage is Mikael Mikaelson. The two hostages is his sons, Henrik and Niklaus Mikaelson." i said in a clipped tone as i looked over at kol who looked like he could kill and enjoy it at this moment.

my hands where shaky as i held my phone.

"have you tried Making a deal or something?" i asked. "ill pay whatever Mikael asks i just want Nik and henrik safe, money will obviously not me an issue" i added.

"Ms. Forbes" Sam sighed and then continued "theres only one thing he has asked for."

"anything" i said then waited for his reply, Kol was uncharistically quiet.

"You, Ms. Forbes. he will let them go in exchange for you, something about turning rebekah against him and then she helped Niklaus with something to do with henrik" sam said and i was quiet for a minute." i think he is crazy"

"Fine, ill go in. we will be there shortly" i said and pulled myself together, recomposing my face to be emotionless as i ended the call.

"Are you bloody mad?!" Kol yelled at me and i looked at him and smiled.

"Its Nik and Henrik."I shrugged. " if anything happens it would fair better being me than them. besides i have nothing to lose" i shrugged.

"rubbish" he said and looked at me while i looked out the window of moving objects."ugh, how about your bloody life!" Kol pointed out.

"it would be worth it" i said still emotionless. but i meant it, nik and henrik both had family, what do i have? nothing but money and companies. No family who expected me to stop by on the holidays, to talk to when bored, hug when i felt like i needed one. i had rebekah, but she would understand. she might claim me to be her sister but this is her true family, and i wouldnt put her in a position to lose her brothers when all mikael was asking for in exchange was me.

Rebekah would be fine, shes financially stable and she has her family. One day she will get over her fear and take a chance like i was starting to and she'd have kids and be happy. i was just the best friend.

"rebekah would hate me if i let you go in there" Kol pointed out and i sighed.

"would you rather rebekah be mad at you for a little while and get over it eventually for letting me go in or lose two brothers for not letting me?" I asked just as we pull up to the scene. kol sighed but nodded and smiled sadly at me.

i gave him a small smile and then watched as he climbed out the limo. he turned back and looked at me curiously.

"arent you coming?" kol asked and i nodded.

"i just need a minute" i said as my eye caught sight of my silver purse.

"okay" kol said and closed the door. i reached for the purse and grabbed what i needed before taking a deep breath and stepping out the limo to join kol.

"well today seems like a good day to die" i muttered under my breath and then added "at least i look good" i said to try and calm myself, worst pep talk ever. But thats what happens when im nervous, i ramble.

I ignored all the flashing red and blue lights and then looked at the door id be entering. the deepest part of my mind knew i would probably be leaving in a body bag.

And just like that, it was go time. I sucked in a deep breath and smiled at Kol before i cleared my face and walked through the doors to the ware house.

I walked further into the empty floor where i seen blood splatters, and then the bodys that went with them. I ignored them though when i seen Henriks head drop and his hands were tied behind him on a chair i wanted to run to him.

Nik was sitting next to him, his hands also tied behind him with rope. Nik looked up hearing my heels clinking across the floor of the empty room. I noticed a third chair right beside Niks and henriks so all three of our backs would be pressed together. I had a feeling mikael wouldnt let us go.

"Caroline? what are you doing here, you need to leave now" Nik said in a hushed tone when i got closer. Henrik was still out of It.

I sighed "Mikael im here, now let them go" i yelled out and Niks expression went livid. i smiled sadly at him when he realised what was happening.

"what,No! Caroline run" Nik said and i shook my head.

Mikael chuckled and stepped out from behind a large concrete pillar.

"did you actually think i would release them for your life, you silly girl?" Mikael asked and i had to bite my tongue from the reply that was on the tip of my tongue.

Mikael raised his gun up at me and i stood there and watched his movements.

"No, Leave her alone" Nik yelled at mikael. I could already tell by the blood running down niks face that mikael had already had some 'fun' with klaus.

But that didnt stop mikael from moving toward Nik and silencing him with a slap across the face. i flinched as i watched, i took a step closer toward them then froze again when Mikael raised the gun back up to me.

"Come have a seat, right here" Mikael patted the seat next to nik and henrik. I was happy henrik was passed out through all this, poor boy would be traumatized. I just hope he stays asleep until this is all over. One way or another he was getting out of here. i just hope he doesnt have to see all the bodies and maybe mine on the way out.

I sighed and walked closer to him and when i was close he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me down onto the chair. i immediately put my hands behind my back as he tied the rope around my wrists.

he stood and walked near a pillar again as he looked at something that was glowing. then i realized it was a laptop. while mikael was distracted i moved my hands into the dip of my jumper in my back and reached for the pocket knife i stashed in the waistline beside the heavy but small gun i carried with me in my purse.

I wasnt going to go out with out a fight, one thing i did learn from my father before he bailed was that i had to give my best at everything and we forbes werent quitters, 'Forbes dont have that luxury' he said. And luckily me being the sheriffs daughter she taught me what i needed to know, hell my mom bought me this very gun.

I could put it together and take it apart in less than thirty seconds blind folded. And im not exaggerating. when i inherited the money from my father and i partnered up with rebekah i made her buy a gun and take classes. i taught her how to use it along with an instructor and we would time each other every other month when we lived in new York together.

I quickly cut the rope around my wrists and shoved the rope under my butt so it wouldnt fall to the ground and expose me.

"Nik" i whispered and he looked over to me. I smiled slightly and then held his hand for a second with our hands behind our backs. after a second i put the pocket knife in his hand and his eyes widened when he realised what it was. i moved my hands back and grabbed the gun and moved it so it would be easier access.

"so about that next date" i said with a small laugh.

"You really want to talk about this now, love?" Nik asked and i shrugged.

"no time like the present and you never did tell me you wanted a second. did i screw up the first?" I joked.

"nope, a second date would be great" he said and i smiled.

"i look forward to it" i whispered.

"shut up over there" Mikael yelled " you wont be going on any more dates...ever"

i swallowed and then took a deep breath when i felt nik shift and start cutting henriks rope.

"why did you even ask me here?" i asked mikael as i looked around the mostly empty floor. there was a few crates, some boxes, and a few concrete of course the only ware house that doesnt have windows.

mikael kept his back turned toward the screen.

"because you needed to learn a lesson on how to not mess with family affairs." Mikael sneered.

"rebekah is my family, and she nor does anyone else deserve to be treated the way you treated them" i pointed out.

Mikael gave a grim laugh " so you convince her to turn her back on me and get millions of dollars and then not even be grateful to me and her mother?" Mikael said finally turning to look at me.

"Me turn her against you, please. you turned her against you with your cruelty" i said and i seen mikael fuming.

"Caroline" Nik said trying to stop me from pressing.

"I said shut up" Mikael yelled and i saw him point the gun at Nik. "now shut up or i will shoot him in the heart" Mikael said and i grabbed the gun from my waist line discretely. I moved my finger to make sure the safety was off.

I stayed quiet and then Mikael backed off and i loosened my grip on the gun handle and releasing my breath.

"well if it counts nik, and we do make it out of here alive...im willing to take that chance if your offer still stands" i said quietly.

"it still stands, sweet heart" Nik said and i smiled even though my heart was beating heavily against my ribs.

Mikael walked back over to the laptop and looked at it frustrated. "where is the money?" he yelled and then looked at me, "you!" he said and i shook slightly from the look in his eyes."What did you do with the money?"

I swallowed "the money was being tracked, we knew you would try and take it today. its all back were it belongs" i said in a steady voice.

Mikael yelled and threw the laptop against the wall. then turned back at us. he raised the gun up and pointed it at me and i didnt even flinch, i just swallowed and watched him.

"You little bitch, couldnt you have just minded your own business?! I really didnt want to do this but since ive already killed five people whats three more?" Mikael said with a crazy look in his eyes. i watched as he raised his gun further but then shifted to shoot nik first "you arent even my son, you bastard child" he said and i seen his finger start to flex against the trigger.

I swung my gun out and aimed it at Mikael the same time he shot two shots as i moved infront of Nik.I felt a seering hot pain in my right shoulder and right below my left breast. but when i looked up there was cops rushing in and then i looked at Mikael who had a bullet hole inbetween his eyes. I swallowed the feeling of nausea i was feeling as my body started feeling heavy.

i felt the cold hard floor beneath my body and the warm liquid oozing out from my wounds.

I looked behind me as i felt arms on me, i looked up and seen blue- green eyes staring back at me.

I could feel the warm blood gushing from my shoulder as i tried to sit up. I groaned and then felt Nik moving the shoulder of my jumper out the way, exposing my shoulder."Ahh thats still tender NIK! No touching!" I said just as i started tasting blood in my mouth.

I looked away from him to where henrik was "check on henrik, ill be fine" i said even though i was a little dizzy and light headed and it was getting hard to breath. I seen the officers kick away Mikaels gun before they came over and inspected henrik since he was closer.

That was the last thing i remembered before seeing black.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. dont forget to REVIEW!AND ON ANOTHER NOTE I JUST WANT TO APOLOGISE FOR TAKING LIFE TO UPDATE. I JUST GOT BUSY WITH LIFE. FAMILY STUFF AND THEN I MOVED. THERES JUST SO MUCH GOING ON. IF YOURE A FAN OF MY OTHER STORIES I AM SO SORRY AS WELL ESPECIALLY SINCE I KNOW MOST OF YOURE WAITING FOR SEQUELS. ITS A NEW YEAR AND IM GOING TO TRY TO BE MORE CONSISTANT AND UPDATE AND WRITE MORE. **


End file.
